Celestial Demon
by moonfeather58
Summary: A secret told. A lost sibling found. A race on the brink of extinction must be reunited. On his fourteenth birthday Harry finds out a secret that will change his life and the life of a friend forever. Will the Light and Dark be ready for the Celestial Demons?
1. Secret

**Challenge Information:**

_**Name of Challenge: A Sirius Secret Challenge**_

_**By: DZ2**_

_**Deadline: None**_

_**Before they died, Lily (or James) told Sirius a secret that, when Harry was old enough, could be told to their son; that time has come!**_

_**Rules:**_

_**Whatever the secret, Harry MUST remain with Sirius and Remus**_

_**The secret must force Harry to look back on his life and make changes to his future**_

_**Any pairings are welcome**_

_**Snape either works with Harry to repay the life-debt or he helps Harry out as a permanent mentor/friend;**_

_**Harry must be at least 14 years old when he is told the secret (though I will allow Sirius to tell Harry when they meet in POA)**_

_**Welcome Additions:**_

_**Crossovers with another fandom**_

_**The secret MUST change Harry's life e.g: Lily and James aren't his parents; he's not human; something like that**_

_**Harry leaves Hogwarts**_

_**Another member of the HP universe is affected by the secret e.g: Harry and someone he considers a friend are, in fact, siblings;**_

_**Forbidden:**_

_**Harry remaining the naive, ready-to-die boy that he is**_

_**Dark-Harry: Light or Grey ONLY**_

_**Sirius and Remus leaving Harry**_

_**Other than that; it's up to you!**_

* * *

**Secret**

A black dog walked into the yard of Number 4 Privet Drive and looked around. Its fur was matted and it looked like it hadn't eaten in weeks. The dog's ears pricked forward as it heard the harsh sounds of breathing and it followed the sounds to the back yard where a fourteen-year-old boy with messy black hair was pulling weeds out of the garden. The dog bounded over to the boy and gave a joyous bark, causing the teen to raise his head at the sound.

"Snuffles?" Harry asked and the dog gave another bark.

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_ Harry hissed at the dog. He grabbed the dog by the scruff of its neck and dragged it in the house and upstairs to his room, thankful that the Dursleys were out for the day. When he had shut the door, the dog transformed into the 'convicted' criminal Sirius Black.

"Hi pup," Sirius said. "How you doing?"

"Sirius what the hell are you doing here?! What if you were caught by Death Eaters or the Ministry?"

"Relax pup. Nobody knows my Animagus form except you, Moony, Ron and Hermione."

"And Pettigrew," Harry added, a scowl darkening his face as he thought of the real traitor.

"That rat's probably still running back to his master," Sirius said. "Anyway pup I have something to tell you. Your mom thought you should know the secret when you were fourteen."

"What secret? Why now?"

"You're old enough to know pup. Sit down."

Harry did as instructed and watched as Sirius pulled out the chair at Harry's desk and sat down across from him.

"Pup you noticed anything different about you this summer?"

Harry looked at Sirius with a frown on his face. _What kind of a question is that? _But then he thought about it. His back had been stiff for a few days now and he was restless and unable to sleep. He'd been irritable with just about everything in his life and for some reason whenever he wore his glasses, his vision was blurry.

Sirius gave his godson an encouraging smile. "You probably won't believe me when I tell you this Harry but you're not human and you have a sibling somewhere. Who it is I do not know."

_Wait what? Did Sirius just say I'm not human?"_

"Yup," Sirius said. "But don't worry about a thing pup. Moony and I will still be with you."

"So what am I then if not human?"

"You're a demon. One of the highest demons known. A celestial demon. I'm afraid I don't know much about it. Lily did mention that on your fourteenth birthday that your demon blood would activate on the full moon."

Suddenly a blinding white light appeared and Harry shut his eyes. When he opened them again he saw a letter on his bed that hadn't been there before. Harry picked up the letter and unfolded it.

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter then that means you have turned fourteen. I love you so much my darling and am sorry I am not there to tell you what it is going on face to face. You see my sweet angel of darkness, I am not a human. I am what is known as a Celestial Demon and you are one as well. _

_If you have seen pictures of me then you may wonder why I do not like Petunia. To answer that I must explain my past. My parents were Celestial Demons and the king and queen our people. There is a book in my trunk; I believe it is in the attic at Petunia's, which has a book about our kind so go there when you're done reading this letter. There was a war going on with some demons of different tribes. The Celestial Demons are the ones who are responsible for the rest of demon kind. You should know that demons do not get along with humans. It has to do with us being seen as 'evil' and followers of the Devil but we aren't. Some humans may think of us as angels due to our wings but we are entirely different from angels. Angels are another enemy of all demons my son._

_Once you have your transformation into your true body complete, you may find things in your life that will cause your demon blood to boil. Do not do anything rash my son for it will only lead to your destruction and our people will die. Find your brother and rule the demons together as is your birthright and duty. _

_You see James is not your father. Your father is a shadow demon and your brother's father is an ice demon. You my son have the ability to control shadows and air, and your brother the ability to control ice and air. All celestial demons have the ability to control air and are natural fliers. All demons have a fake name and a true name. My true name is Zira Elkhound. Your true name is Askelaad Elkhound and your brother's true name is Viridian Elkhound. Never share your true name except with other demons! If you do than the one you share your true name with has power over you and can control you. _

_As I mentioned there was a war going on and your grandparents lost their lives as did many of our people. Your father and Viridian's father both died in the battle. To protect you both, I went into hiding in the mortal world where I took a new name and a human form in order to protect us. Because I took on the appearance of a human child and am of royal blood, I was able to keep you two from developing further in my womb and lived out my life as a witch. I never told James what I was out of fear for the two of you but I know he loved you both. I hope you are with your brother reading this but if not then you should find him. As far as I know our people are in hiding due to the war. We were betrayed by some of the lesser demon clans and nearly wiped out. Look for your brother and then you two must look for our people in order to bring them back. _

_I love you so much._

_Zira Elkhound_

"Sirius what part is it in the Lunar Cycle?" Harry asked.

"It's the full moon. Why…"

"Because it looks like I'm going to begin my transformation tonight," Harry said. "And I can't do it here."

"I'll take you back to my house for the transformation then," Sirius said.

"Alright but I need to get my mom's trunk. According to the letter it's in the attic," Harry said.

Sirius nodded. While Harry was in the attic, Sirius took the time to raid the fridge and throw a meal together for the two of them. He made chicken salad sandwiches. Harry meanwhile was searching the attic for his mother's trunk. He finally found it underneath a white sheet. It was made of cherry wood and was decorated with an engraving of a stag and a doe with lilies in a circle around the stag and doe. The lock was in the middle. Grabbing the trunk with one hand, Harry dragged it downstairs where Sirius took Harry's wand and shrank the trunk before putting it in his pocket.

They ate the lunch Sirius had made and then went back upstairs so Harry could collect his school supplies and Hedwig's cage. He threw everything in the trunk before shutting it and Sirius shrank it down before putting it in the pocket where he'd put Lily's trunk. "Let Hedwig out. She'll be able to find her way to my home."

"Where do you live anyway?" Harry asked his godfather.

"In London," Sirius said. "Though I hate my house. Too many bad memories for me there but it's safe and has excellent wards."

Harry opened the window and let Hedwig out. After the Dursleys had found out that their freak of a nephew had a convicted murderer for a godfather who was on the run, they had removed the bars from his window and allowed Harry to let Hedwig out at night. They didn't want to risk Sirius showing up on their doorstep and turning them into bats. Harry was glad he hadn't mentioned anything about Sirius being innocent for the Dursleys treated him a little better because of the threat of a murderous wizard.

Sirius transformed back into Padfoot and the two left the Dursley's home. They made their way to Buckbeak and Sirius transformed back into his 'charming' self and cast the Disillusionment Charm on them. "Get on Buckbeak," Sirius said.

"Sirius are you sure nobody will be able to track the magic you're doing?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Nope. I stole a wand from a house and am using it. So people will just think it's the owner of this wand who is doing the magic and won't suspect me. Once we're safely inside my home I'll take the charm off."

"What is this charm anyway?"

"It allows you to become invisible and you can even add a spell to your feet so that you are also silent."

Sirius got on behind Harry and nudged Buckbeak with his knees. The hippogriff ran out of the alley and then flew up into the air and made his way to London. The flight didn't take very long and they soon arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry stared in wonder as the house appeared between houses 11 and 13. It looked like the muggles on either side of him couldn't even feel the house growing.

"That's awesome!" Harry shouted.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah my great great great grandparents cast spells on the house so that the muggles wouldn't notice a thing. This used to be a wizarding neighborhood and now it's a muggle one. Come on in."

Buckbeak pushed past the two wizards and made his way up to the room of Walburga Black where he had been staying. Harry stepped inside and looked around. The place was dusty and could use a good cleaning but he thought it was more of a home then the Dursleys had ever given him. They crept past Mrs. Black's portrait after Sirius explained about his mother and Sirius took out the trunks and restored them to their normal sizes.

That evening, Harry was settled into his room which had once belonged to Sirius's kid brother, and as the moon rose in the sky Harry screamed as the transformation began. Far away in Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy began screaming as the full moon shone through the curtains of his bedroom.


	2. Awakened

**Awakened**

Sirius ran into his godson's room as soon as he heard the screaming begin. Behind him was Remus Lupin, a good friend of James who was a werewolf and Harry's honorary uncle. Sirius had Hedwig to Moony's place and he had flooed over once he had saw the letter from Sirius. Sirius had explained how he had gone to the Dursleys to tell Harry the secret that Lily said her son should know when he was fourteen and Remus had rushed over to make sure that he was there to help his honorary nephew in any way he could during the transformation.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Sirius said.

Without warning black and white flames surrounded Harry and began to burn his body and the bed. "What the fuck?!" Sirius shouted running towards the bed without thinking, only to be flung back to the other side of the room by some unseen force. In the fiery tomb Harry's body began to change. Outside his hair lengthened until it was waist length and his eyes became almond shaped. His skin turned snow white and gained a healthy sheen to it as black vine tattoos appeared on the skin. His body grew a foot in height, his skin lost the sickly look, his metabolism slowed down so that he would never gain or lose weight, and two sharp pains appeared in his back as two black wings sprouted from his back. His pupils shifted to feline shaped and sharp canines appeared in his mouth. Fingernails lengthened into black claws. Inside his body, his lungs expanded so that his lungs could pump air to him when was flying and his bones grew tougher. The healing ability of all demons kicked in and removed the years of scars and bruises that had been put on him as a child and two red streaks appeared beneath his eyes. A hooded black and green robe clothed the young demon. With a final pain filled scream the flames died and revealed the Celestial Demon that Harry had been born as.

"Harry?" Remus asked in a scared voice. Remus's inner wolf could sense that this being before him was a predator and was not something to be crossed. He felt Moony cower in the back of his mind, whimpering in fright which puzzled the werewolf's human side.

On the bed Harry suddenly exhaled loudly and slowly turned his head to look around him. His eyesight had been healed, his hearing and sense of smell sharper that came with being a demon. Sitting up he noticed with slight disgust, a human who was lying at the base of the opposite wall and a werewolf standing near the door. He raised his hands and rubbed his eyes, feeling as if he had been awakened from a long dream. At least the fog on his brain had cleared up.

"My name isn't Harry. You are not worthy of my true name until you prove you mean me no harm. Now explain what a werewolf and a _human_ are doing here?"

* * *

In Malfoy Manor, young Draco Malfoy had completed his transformation as well. Ice blue vine tattoos appeared on his snow white skin. He had black claws, sharp canines and two black wings out of his back. His hair had lengthened to his waist and his hair had turned ghostly white so that it gave him an eerie appearance. He was also robed in a hooded black and green room. Narcissa had come into the room hours ago and stared at her son as he underwent the transformation, knowing she would have to tell him the truth about his origins.

With a flash of light, a letter appeared on the bedside table next to Draco. He slowly sat up and looked around him, noticing with the disgust the human in the room. Narcissa felt a pang in her chest at the thought of the boy she had grown to love, speaking with her with such disdain in his voice but he was a demon. What kind she didn't know but she knew that she had to get him to leave Malfoy Manor before Lucius and the other Death Eaters found out about him.

"Draco… I'm Narcissa. The woman who raised you," Narcissa said. "I… I have to tell you something."

He held up a hand and read the letter that he had noticed on the bedside table. "I know you aren't my mother. You don't have her scent," Draco said. His eyes went back to the letter as he read it. He had a brother who was part shadow demon and he was part ice demon? Well that certainly explained why he always liked winter and why cold temperatures didn't bother him growing up. He glanced down at the robe that fell around his feet and then raised his eyes to look at the human before him. "Explain," he ordered.

"You see I cannot have children," Narcissa began. "I was forced to marry Lucius a year after we graduated Hogwarts and expected to give him an heir but I was barren. That upset him and he began to beat me. One day my personal house elf spotted you in the garden and brought you to me. I saw the long claws and feline pupils when I looked into your eyes and knew you were a demon and as I watched, you took on the appearance of my husband. I'm sure that was a defense mechanism. Even though you are not my real son, I loved you and always will my little dragon."

"And now you're saying I must leave so Lucius doesn't try to use me or the human who styles himself as a lord?" Draco asked.

"Yes and you must never return to Malfoy Manor."

Draco nodded and stood, slipping the letter safely in the pocket of his jeans. He grabbed a bag and threw clothes into it. On the way out the door, he paused and turned to look at Narcissa. "You have raised me and loved me like a son. For that I will not harm you and when I find my twin, I will speak to him and we will keep our kind from attacking you. Goodbye Lady Malfoy," Draco said and he walked out on his human life. He had a brother to find and a kingdom to bring back.


	3. Princely Foes

**Yeah this is finally updated. Sorry. I've been lazy about this story. I did manage to type this all today though off and on for several hours.**

* * *

**Princely Foes**

Harry stared coldly at the werewolf from where he sat on his bed, waiting for an answer. "Answer me wolf," he growled.

"Ha..." Remus began only to be flung into the wall next to Sirius as the demon's eyes narrowed. In the back of his Moony whimpered and cowered at the threat of the demon in front of it. "Don't you remember us? I'm Remus and your honorary uncle and that's Sirius, your godfather."

Sirius was starting to get up and put a hand to his head, pulling it back in shock to see blood on his fingers. "Ha…" Sirius said but he was cut off as an unseen force began to tighten around his throat. The Grim Animagus struggled to get air as he was suffocated and he raised his head to see his godson looking at him in amusement. The look in his godson's eyes was scary. It was the look of a feral predator. He could see nothing of his godson in those eyes that watched him and Remus.

Slowly as if waking from a dream, Harry's bloodlust and predatory nature faded as he came back to his senses. Memories of meeting Padfoot and Moony last year at Hogwarts, finding out the real betrayer of his mom and step dad, attacking Snape in the Shrieking Shack, his issues with the dementors last year, mastering the Patronus…it all came back to him and he looked away. Remus and Sirius collapsed on the floor of the bedroom, both panting.

"Moony…Padfoot…I'm sorry," Harry gasped out as his body shook from the shock of what he'd just done. He'd attacked his godfather and his honorary uncle without a thought. Fuck, he'd nearly killed his own godfather!

"Ha…Harry?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted running towards his godfather and embracing him, crying into the older man's shirt. He grabbed Remus and yanked him roughly into the hug as the two Marauders looked at each other over their child's crying. "I'm sorry Moony. I'm sorry Padfoot. I didn't mean to attack you. It happened before I knew what I was doing. Please don't hate me! Don't leave me!"

"We would never hate you cub," Remus said stroking the fourteen year old's hair.

"And we'll never leave you either," Sirius said. "We know you didn't mean to hurt us Harry."

"But I could have killed you! I almost killed you Padfoot!" Harry shouted in a grief stricken voice as he looked up at his godfather's face. "How can you not hate me for that?"

"Because you're my pup Prongslet and I could never hate you. Well I'd hate you if you joined Voldemort or became a Death Eater but you won't get rid of me that easily."

"The same with me cub," Remus said. "We're by you for life whether you like it or not."

"I have a brother," Harry said sitting back on his knees and being mindful of his wings. The tips of his wings rested on the ground. He couldn't wait to try flying on his own wings. "Mom said I'm supposed to find him and that he and I are the princes of the Celestial Demons."

"Celestial Demons?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yeah. That's what mom said we were in her letter. James was our step father. My dad was a shadow demon and my brother's dad was an ice demon. My grandparents and dad were killed in the war along with my brother's dad and my mom became a human to protect us. I don't know why we were split up though or where my brother even is. Mom said in the letter that I had to find him and then we had to find our subjects and bring our race back from the brink of extinction. Only a few of us survived the war."

"War? You mean a war between demons?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I guess some lesser demon clans fought against the Celestial Demons and nearly wiped them all out. My grandparents, dad and my brother's dad died in the battle. I don't even know where to look for other demons."

"Did James know you weren't his?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "He did but he accepted the both of us anyway," Harry said.

Remus and Sirius smiled sadly at that. "Hungry cub?" Remus asked as he got up.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Then come on and let's go downstairs. We'll fix you something to eat," Sirius said standing up and helping Harry to his feet.

"Moony why did I attack you two like that?" Harry asked.

Remus stopped and turned to look at Harry. "Maybe it had something to do with your demonic nature finally breaking free," Remus suggested. "Maybe your demon blood felt threatened by our presence and that's why you attacked us. You were just protecting yourself. That's the way all predators are."

Harry looked unsure but nodded. He chose not to say that he had enjoyed hurting Sirius either when he'd been looking at the Grim Animagus as he suspected both of the adults knew that themselves. He went to his mother's trunk and rummaged around in it before he spotted a large and ancient book. Guessing that this was the book his mother had mentioned in her letter to him, he took it out and shut the trunk before following Remus and Sirius downstairs to the dining room.

* * *

Draco had no idea how he was supposed to find his lost brother or even who could possibly he his lost brother. He was confused as to why they had been split up in the first place. On his way out the door, he grabbed one of his father's cloaks and put it on so that his wings were covered. He'd have to see if there was a way to hide his wings when he found his brother. If he managed to find his brother anyway. Just how was he supposed to do that anyway?

As if in answer to his thoughts, a silver doe appeared before him. Draco stared at the Patronus, for that it is what it was, and realized it belonged to his godfather. The doe opened its mouth and out came Severus Snape's voice. "Draco, Narcissa just told me what happened. I think it's time I speak to you. Go wait at the park I used to take you to and I'll be there soon."

Draco knew he could trust his godfather but he was angry that nobody had seen fit to tell him that he wasn't a human and that Narcissa and Lucius were not his real parents. Sighing he knew he'd just have to trust his godfather and made his way to the park a few miles from his home and then went to sit on a bench to wait.

Severus came walking quickly up the path, grabbed Draco's arm and apparated him to Spinner's End where he lived. Severus unlocked the door and walked inside, Draco following behind him. "What the fuck is going on Severus?" Draco growled as he turned and pinned the human against the wall when the door closed.

"Draco let go of me and I'll explain what I know," Severus pleaded as he watched his godson's eyes narrow and lips pull back to reveal sharp canines. The dour Potions Master of Hogwarts didn't even bother to go for his wand. Even though his godson was a demon, he'd never be able to go against his godson or cause harm to him.

Draco for his part didn't hear Severus, his eyes darkening with bloodlust as he stared at the pathetic human before him. "Where the hell is my brother human?! Why the hell were we separated?!"

Severus closed his eyes, knowing how dangerous it was to look a predator in the eyes. He went still and tried to calm his breathing and racing heart but to no avail. Draco sank his teeth into Severus's throat, making the Potions Master scream in fear as he felt sharp canines slice through his skin. A dark cold laugh escaped Draco as he let go of the human after ripping off a small piece of flesh and watched it slump to the ground at his feet. "ANSWER ME HUMAN!" Draco roared.

Severus went for his wand in an attempt to heal his wound before bleeding to death but the demon reacted instinctively and went for the wand, snapping it in two easily. Then he went to the crackling fire and threw the pieces of the wand into the flames. Severus whimpered in pain as he held a hand to his throat and stared fearfully at his godson. Or was this creature even his godson anymore?

Draco stared into the fire and allowed the bloodlust to dissipate as he allowed the warmth to wash over him. As his demon side was sated for the moment with the blood and flesh it had taken, Draco's consciousness reemerged and he hurried over to his godfather. "Uncle Sev!"

"Dra..." Severus gasped.

"Vulnera Sanentur," Draco said tracing his wand over the wound and breathing a sigh of relief when the skin began to knit back together and the blood moved back into his godfather's throat. When his uncle was healed, Draco let his wand go feeling it burn his skin. He stared at his hand and watched as his skin healed, leaving him unmarked. "What the hell is going on Severus?"

Severus sighed. "Did you receive a letter when the full moon shone through your window?"

"Yes," Draco said testily. "What do you know about that?"

"Not much," Severus confessed. "But maybe we should sit down because you're going to be in for a shock when you hear this."

Draco nodded and they went into the living room where Draco sat in a chair and Severus on the couch. "Draco did you know that I used to be friends with Lily Potter?"

"You were friends with Potter's mother?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"I was. She was Lily Evans when I was in school though and she was my first friend. We grew up on the same street as children," Severus said fondly. "I'm the one who told her she was a witch."

"What happened?"

"Lupin and Black probably think we broke off our friendship but we didn't. We faked a falling out and kept communicating via two-way diary. Lily got the idea from Black and Potter when she overhead them saying they had two-way mirrors to talk to each other. I called her a Mudblood to her face after Potter and Black embarrassed me in public when I was in fifth year. We kept our friendship secret as Potter was a jealous bastard. He was also a bully as was Black. Those two made my lives hell at Hogwarts. Pettigrew was nothing but a follower of Black and Potter and Lupin never bothered to do anything to stop their bullying tendencies. Neither did the teachers or Dumbledore for that matter."

"Then why did you decide to teach at Hogwarts then?"

"It was that or Azkaban," Severus said. "I made a foolish mistake and joined Voldemort when I graduated. He wanted the skills of a capable Potion Master and I was allowed to brew potions in my free time. I did a lot of things that I regret Draco. If not for Dumbledore vouching for me, then I would have spent the rest of my life in Azkaban. So I agreed to go to Hogwarts and act as a teacher. But I had also made a promise to your mother."

"My mother?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I made a promise to her to watch over both you and your brother at Hogwarts and the only way I could do that was to get a job teaching at the place of many horrible memories for me. Your mother…is Lily Potter and your brother…"

"No…there's no way that Potter is my brother!"

"He is Draco. You're both demons. Celestial Demons to be precise and rulers of all the demons in the world."

"How do you know this? How do you know that Potter is my brother?"

"I heard that you approached Potter on the train during your first trip to Hogwarts. Is that true?"

"Yeah. I wanted to become his friend and was upset that he rejected me for the Mudblood and Weasley. Then when we went to Hogwarts I had hoped that we'd both end up in Slytherin together but he ended up in Gryffindor instead."

"I think that your demon blood called out to each other and that's why you wanted to be friends," Severus said. "Your mom didn't really explain much to me for my own safety I think. You know your mom was in Ravenclaw."

"She was? I thought she was in Gryffindor?"

"No she wasn't. She was in Ravenclaw and the brightest witch-er demon-I'd ever met. Actually she was the only demon I'd met. She told me what she was on Christmas during our fifth year at Hogwarts. It was a struggle to keep it a secret from the Dark Lord but I managed it for your mother and her children."

"Then why does everyone say Lily Potter was a Gryffindor?"

"That had to do with Dumbledore. I doubt even Lupin and Black would admit to Lily being an eagle. I soon realized the crush I had on her was nothing more than a fantasy but even so I couldn't help but feel jealous that she had decided to marry Potter. If Potter also transformed tonight, and I think he did, then his godfather or Lupin would have him."

"Do you know where?" Draco asked eagerly.

"I think so. Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. It's in a Muggle neighborhood. I was friends with Regulus Black, a nice guy and a fellow Slytherin so I spent some time at Black's house." He wrote the address down on a piece of parchment and handed it to Draco. "I know that this is a lot to take in Draco but I will always be there for you and I'll never hurt you."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Not this time Draco. You're a prince and need to stand on your own two feet. But if you need me then you know where to find me and I'll come for you." He hugged his godson and ushered him out the door.

When Draco left Severus sat back down and stared into the fire. He didn't blame Draco for attacking him. It was only natural for a demon to do so but he was glad that he hadn't lost all of his godson due to his transformation into a Celestial Demon. He still might lose Draco. There was no telling how a demon would react if it thought it had been deceived. He remembered the one time he'd seen Lily like that, the dark aura and magic radiating off her. He shivered and went over to the fire in an attempt to get rid of the eerie cold he'd suddenly felt in the room.

* * *

Draco made his way to London on foot, not trusting himself to call for transportation. Soon he ended up reaching the street that Sirius Black lived on and pulled the parchment out of his pocket. He looked at it and read the words before slipping it back into his pocket and waiting. Between numbers 11 and 13 a house slowly began to appear, the houses on either side sliding apart until a four story house stood in front of him.

Remus lifted his head as he felt the house moving and his nostrils flared as he scented the air around him. "Padfoot!"

Sirius fell down the last bit of stairs and hurried into the kitchen. "What's wrong Moony?"

"There's another one here," he said as his eyes flashed to amber.

"Another one?"

"A demon!" Remus shouted.

"A demon huh?" Harry asked coming down the stairs. "Then that's my business to take care of this demon then," Harry said. "I am one of two princes of my kin and all demons are subservient to me and my brother. You two will not interfere unless you need another lesson in pain?"

"No Harry but we want to protect you," Remus said.

"I need to learn how to protect myself Uncle Moony," Harry said using the werewolf's nickname. He waited until Moony and Padfoot had sat down at the table before moving towards the hallway. As Mrs. Black began to screech about half-breeds, Harry turned to her and allowed his bloodlust to show before grabbing the portrait in both hands and ripping it off the wall. With a malicious grin, he muttered 'Incendio,' and watched as the portrait began to burn. Then he continued on his way to the front door, ignoring the screams from Mrs. Black's portrait and opened the door.

As the air rushed in on him, Harry's eyes widened and he stared at the demon in front of him. The other demon had black wings, ghostly white hair and snow white skin like him. He felt his blood and magic singing at the presence of the other demon.

"Hello Potter," Draco drawled as he stood on the doorstep. "Mind letting me in?"

"_Draco Malfoy_?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes Potter it's me. And I see Severus was right about us."

"How was Snape right about us?" Harry asked. "How are you even here?"

"Why don't you recognize me Potter? I am after all a Celestial Demon like you are," Draco commented.

"No you can't-"

"Oh believe me I wasn't happy about it either when I found out," Draco said. "Even now my magic and blood is singing. Surely your own is the same?" At this he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

"It's impossible! There's no fucking way…"

"Am I going to have stand out here all day?" Draco asksed.

"Harry? What's going on?" Sirius called from the kitchen. "Who is at the door?"

"Oh is the mutt here? Does that the mean the werewolf is as well?" Draco asked, smirking in amusement as Harry tensed and let out a vicious growl.

"My godfather is not a mutt!" Harry growled at Draco who just looked at him without saying anything.

"Oh I'm sorry," Draco said, not in the least bit sorry which Harry knew full well. "I was under the impression that a person who lives off of scraps and has fleas is a mutt," he said. Truth be told Draco was enjoying taunting his rival. His rival who was apparently his brother.

"There's no way we're related," Harry growled.

"Oh I assure you there is," Draco said and pulled out the letter he'd received before thrusting it at Harry. "Read that if you don't believe me. I'm assuming you got one as well."

Harry took the parchment and read the letter, frowning as he read it. "B…brother?"

"Yes Askelaad," Draco said using his brother's true name. "I'm back."


End file.
